I Promise U
by JungAhPark12
Summary: Chanyeol bingung siapakah yang benar - benar Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol berhasil mengetahui Baekhyun yang sebenarnya,Humor gagal. Langsung aja RnR for detail.Exo/ChanBaek Couple/Slight : ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan,KaiSoo


Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, SM Ent dan keluarganya. Baekhyun dan Sehun milik Author #digebukinShinerdanWhirlwinds. Tapi FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya murni

.

.

Don't Be Plagiarism

.

Don't Be Silent Reader. Don't Forget to RnR

.

.

.

Ok Let's Go aja ke ceritanya

Percayalah padaku

Aku akan menjamin hidupmu akan bahagia bersamaku

Di sisiku... dan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya

 _-I Promise You—_

Author POV

Pagi, sinar sang surya mulai menyinari bumi, sinar mulai masuk melwati celah celah dari ventilasi rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah bagi orang biasa – biasa. Ya, Park Chanyeol siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, siswa terpopuler dan terkaya di SM High School selain itu pewaris tahta dari perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea-China. Selain kekayaannya ketampanan yang melebihi batas orang di bumi / alay – alay, Chan : eh thor lu g terima, gue kan emang ganteng banget coba tanya emak gue deh, author : ya deh ya terserah serah lu gue terima aja. Ok cukup back to story

Mata besarnya mulai mengerjap – ngerjap karena terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk lewat ventilasi kamarnya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya terbuka dan langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding besar yang tertantung indah di tembok kamarnya tersebut. Pukul 07.00 pagi waktunya bersiap dan pergi ke sekolah terhebat sepanjang masa.

08.00 a.m KST

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil sport hitamnya di pelataran SM High School. Sebelum dia keluar para yeoja – yeoja ganjen udah berteriakan padahal kan masih pagi. Chanyeol pun keluar dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang terlihat keren namun tetap mewah /Biasalah SM High School/ dan tiddak lupa ia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya tampak sangat keren itu /huwweeeeekkk *dibegal sama pyromaniacs, Baek : heh apa maksud lu hina Chanyeol GUE, Author : eh Baekhyun g kok Cuma salah ketik. Udah back to stoy egen/ Saat dirinya tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah mnuju ke kelasny, masih dengan di buntuti para yeoja ganjen

BBRRAAKKKK !

Chanyeol's POV

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang err... namja yg cantik dengan buku – buku tebalnya yang saat ini tersungkur di lantai dan jangan lupakan aku yang ikut tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya ini.

"aahh mianhae.. aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Aku meminta maaf sambil berdiri dan membantu namja itu berdiri . Dan jangan lupakan para yeoja itu yang sungguh berisik mendekat ke arahku sambil bertanya yang tidak penting.

"Gwaenchanha...aku baik baik saja." Jawab namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis sambil memunguti buku – bukunya yang jatuh tersebut.

"Yaakk ! kenapa kau menabrak Uri Chanyeol Oppa, kau taruh dimana matamu itu hah !" marah salah seorang yeoja dari gerombolan yeoja yeoja yang selalu mengikutiku itu.

"Heeii minta maaflah kepada uri Chanyeol oppa, k-"

"Hei sudahlah aku yang menabraknya, jangan salahkan dia." Potongku dengan meninggikan sedikit nadaku. Dan beruntung suaraku yang berat ini dapat membuat meraka berhenti mengomel pada namja cantik itu.

"T-tapi Op-"

"Yak ! diam lah kalian. Hei kau kembalilah ke kelasmu sekarang, aku tidak tega kau diomeli yeoja – yeoja ini." Potongku dengan keras lagi, dan mencoba bersikap lembut kepada namja itu dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kelasnya.

 **-Di Kelas-**

"Saat ini sungguh pelajaran yang membosankan. Ngomong – ngomong namja cantik tadi siapa namanya, aduh bodohnya diriku kenapa tadi tidak sempat menanyai namanya. Gara – gara yeoja sialan tadi sampai aku lupa belum berkenalan. Tapi kenapa hatiku kok rasanya g enak banget ya."

Lamunanku terbuyarkan gara – gara bel sekolah berbunyi, dan ini tandanya istirahat akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran membosankan ini. Masa bodoh dengan tugas nanti bisa aku minta kerjakan kpada teman sebangkuku yang sangat baik itu –menurutku. Segera ku beranjak dari bangkuku dan ku langkahkan kaki ini menuju ke kantin, sebelum itu dua bocah evil sudah menungguku di depan kelas. Sungguh kenapa setiap hari aku selalu bertemu dengan dua bocah evil ini, selalu mengganggu, menggoda, menjahiliku terus.

Author POV

"Hei kajja kita pergi sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan melihat kelas ini." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menyeret dua bocah evil yang terdeteksi /?/ bernama Kai dan Sehun itu.

"Yyakk ! Hyung jangan menarikku seperti itu kulitku sangatlah sensitif aku kan masih kecil, nanti kalau kulitku lecet bagaimana ?." Ujar Sehun namja albino yang merupakan teman sekaligus sepupu Chanyeol yang tengah memberontak tangannya di seret oleh Chanyeol.

"Sakitt hyung..." Timpal namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kai ituyang merupakan sepupu Chanyeol dan Sehun juga.

"Diam !" Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus menyeret dua namja evil –kata Chanyeol- itu.

 **-Di Kantin—**

"Hyung...kau mau pesan apa ?" Ucap Kai seraya mencari – cari makanan kantin yang sesuai dengan moodnya hari ini.

"Aku ingin ehmmm...aku ingin tteobbeoki saja lah. Sehun, Chan hyung kalian mau apa ?" Jawab Sehun yang juga melihat seluruh pedagang di kantin tersebut.

"Ok...aku juga sama lah. Chan hyung kau mau apa ?" Ucap Sehun dan kembali bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Sementara yang di tanya hanya diam melamun. Bagaimana Sehun dan Kai tidak geram, setelah ngomong panjang lebar tadi yang diajak ngomong malah tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupannya.

"Yak ! hyung kau mau pesan apa ?"Ucap Sehun seraya meninggikan nadanya dan memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan keras –bahkan sangat keras.

"Yak ! sakit hun, bisa biasa g hun. Emang kalian pesan apa ?" Bentak balik Chanyeol yang lengannya dipukul Sehun. Sementara Kai dan Sehun hanya ber-Sweetdrop ria.

"Kita ingin makan tteobbeoki hyungku yang ganteng baik hati tidak sombong rajin menabung" Puji Kai sambil sedikit berteriak –sebenarnya dia kesal /Kai mah gitu orangnya/

"Ooohh kalau begitu aku juga lah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir happy virus seperti biasanya.

"Ok hyung biar ku pesankan. Tapi nanti bayarin ya hyung." Ucap Kai sambil menaik – turunkan alisnya dan di ikuti Sehun yang ber-aegyo ria berharap hyungnya itu mau membayari mereka.

"Lho kenapa harus gue ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Tidak lupa diikuti smirk kedua saudaranya tersebut.

"Yaaa..hyung ayo lahhyung...kau kan baik." Rayu Sehun dengan aegyo-nya yang sungguh membuat siapa saja yang melihat gemas dan ingin membawanya pula /emang Sehun kucing apa/

"Ne..." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada bahkan wajah yang terlalu datar.

"Jinja...?" Ucap Kai dan Sehun bersamaan dan sedikit berteriak, ya walau berhasil membuat semua siswa yang ada di kantin itu melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ne...cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya (LAGI).

"Siapp boss..." Ucap Kai sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

Chanyeol's POV

"Ne...cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Jawabkul dengan nada datar.

"Siapp boss..." Ucap Kai sambil meninggalkan kami berdua dan berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

Emang dasar dua bocah evil itu selalu begitu padaku. Mereka tidak pernah menghargaiku sebagai hyung mereka, bahkan berbicara denganku menggunakan bahasa informal. Padahal mereka masih kelas X sua kelas dibawahku, sekarang aku berada di kelas XII. Ya memang itulah mereka. Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong dari tadi aku melamun. Aku benar – benar tidak bisamenghilangkan senyumnya yang indah itu. Hmm seperti malaikat wajah yang putih tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun, matanya berseri – seri, senyumnya indah, dia namja tapi dia seperti yeoja bahkan yeoja kalah cantik dengannya.

"Yakk ! hyung dari tadi kau melamun terus." Sehun tiba – tiba membuyarkan lamunanku sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Oh ya hyung tadi aku dan Kai lewat depan kelas XI-1 tadi ada anak baru dia sungguh cuuaaantiiiikkkk, tetapi dia namja hyung. Akuu ingin mendekatinya a-"

"Yakk ! Park Sehun sejak kapan kau menjadi gay ? kau tidak pernah bercerita denganku, apa kau sekarang tidak stright lagi ?" Potongku yang terkejut aku baru mengetahui Sehunku yang sangat pervert itu -tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Bahkan dia sering menonton film – film Miranda kerr, dan dia sekarang tidak Straight lagi Oh my.

"Yakk ! hyung kau baru tahu ? Kai saja sudah tau dari dulu. Kau sungguh sangat kudet hyung huft..hyung ingat waktu aku dan Kai menginap di rumahmu itu hyung."

"Aku tidak ingat kau mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Yakk ! hyung Kai saja ingat." Jawab Sehun masih dengan nada kesalnya tai. Dan tiba – tiba Kai datang bertanya dengan wajah datar -menurutku

"Ada apa sih. Kan aku baru datang, ceritakanlah pada seorang Kai yang sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi."

"Kai kau ingatkan waktu kita menginap di rumah Chan hyungaku membicarakan kalau aku sudah tidak straight lagi."

"Ne.. memang kenapa ?"

"Kapan Kai ? aku sungguh tidak tahu."

"Yakk ! hyung makanya jangan terlalu fokus dengan gadgetmu itu." Jawab Kai dengan memukul lenganku walau tidak keras. Dan jangan lupa kan Sehun yang sekarang bibirnya sudah maju 12 cm itu. Hahah lucu sekali, ku memang tidak tahu dan waktu itu Kai benar aku terlalu fokus dengan HP-ku karena menurutku Sehun ngomong hal – hal yang tidak pening saja.

"Ok baiklah aklu mengaku waktu itu aku tidak mendengarkanmu Park Sehun. Mian." Ucapku dengan santai.

Dan tidak lama ttaebbeoki itu datang. Kebetulan perutku sudah terasa lapar sekali. Setelah beberapa lama kita menghabiskan makanan. Dan habis juga 3 porsi ttaebbeoki selesai kita pergi ke taman yang ada di halaman sekolah kami. Ya biasalah sekolah besar yang dimana semua anak ingin bersekolah di sekolah ini, sekolah musik ini lebih tepatnya.

BBRRRAAKKK !

Tiba – tiba aku menabrak seseorang LAGI. Tadi pagi sudah menabrak orang dan lagi, apakah mataku sudah rabun. Tunggu... sepertinya aku kenal wajah ini. Tidak kah dia namja tadi pagi ?

"Aahh...mian aku sungguh tidak sengaja."

"Oooh ya..btw namamu siapa ?" Ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Ah..gwaenchanha. Namaku Baekhyun, Kim Baekhyun." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan tersenyum indah seperti tadi pagi.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to RnR. Mohon para author sunbae mohon keritikannya

Gimana ff pertamaku ? nanti di lanjut chapter 2 sampai jumpa di chapter 2 paipai


End file.
